Love and Ice
by DeathWallflower
Summary: After the Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri's busy life has slowed down a little in time for Christmas but where exactly does he stand with Viktor? A collection of Yuri on Ice Oneshots.
1. Communication

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice**

 **AN: Hey guys I've wanted to do a Yuri on Ice Oneshot for a while and decided to do a fluffy Christmas special. I would appreciate any reviews and criticism is very welcomed.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and that it satisfies your Victuuri hunger :)**

* * *

Yuuri lay in his bed in the dark. He was back in his little room in Hasetsu, where seagulls flew above the salty sea and the waves sloshed against the coast. It was the place he had grown up, the place he had always been. Yet everything was different. He had won silver at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona and he still couldn't believe it. Not only that but he had also beaten Viktor's high score. His heart began to beat rapidly and his cheeks grew red in the dark. When he had lost in Grand Prix before, he never imagined he would be where he was now.

Yet, he wasn't satisfied. He always thought that if he reached the podium, that would be enough...but now he felt restless. He was proud of how far he had come but his silver medal was no gold medal. Ever since Viktor had left Russian soil to become his coach, a fire in Yuuri's heart had been lit. He couldn't retire now, not now that Yurio had challenged him with his winning performance. He wanted to continue to surprise Viktor and the thought that Viktor would be returning to the ice made Yuuri's heart skip with joy. There was nothing more Yuuri wanted than to skate on the same ice as Viktor.

He sat up against the headboard of the bed. Rays of dull light shone through the cracks in the curtain and lit up a sliver of the room. Yuuri looked at the matching ring he had bought to go with Viktor's. Although he had only bought them as a good luck charm, people had gotten the wrong idea. He remembered Phichit congratulating them on his marriage and Viktor claiming they would marry if Yuuri won gold. That was a nice thought. He blushed and sighed. There was no way Viktor was serious. Even though they had grown closer over the last year, the idea of marriage was absurd.

Playing around with the ring, the memory of Viktor kissing him at the Grand Prix Series Opening in China flashed through his mind. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Even though it had been quite a few months since then, they had never really talked about it. It had caused Yuuri many sleepless nights but since Viktor had never bought it up, Yuuri didn't really have the courage to talk to Viktor about it. He was only just growing confident in his skating, let alone in matters as embarrassing as that. Besides, the competition had completely distracted him.

But now the competition was over and although Yuuri was still practicing every day, he had more time to focus on what their relationship was. He had realised that there had to be something there. What they had wasn't exactly friendship but it wasn't exactly a clear cut romantic relationship either. He sighed and clenched his fists. Did he even want something with Viktor? He had always told Viktor to stay exactly how he was but it seemed that Yuuri had been longing for something more for a while now. When they hugged, he never wanted to let go. When their hands brushed, he wanted grab onto it and pull Viktor close to him and when Viktor whispered into his ear, the hairs on the back of his neck would raise and goose bumps would erupt on his arms. What exactly were those kinds of feelings and what was he supposed to do with them? He didn't want to tell Viktor in case he scared him off but he wanted to know what Viktor felt as much as he wanted a gold medal.

* * *

Yuuri was supposed to be at the ice rink and he anxiously imagined Viktor waiting for him. He took a deep breath and sent a text message to the white-haired Russian. He wouldn't be able to skate properly today as he had to pick out Viktor's Christmas and birthday present. He thought he would be able to make his practice but he had been wandering around shops all day and still couldn't find something to give Viktor. He despaired as all the shops began to meld into one as he walked around miserably. Suddenly, something in the window of a store caught his eye. He strolled over and saw lots of cute accessories. Yuri gasped when an accessory caught his eye, it was so perfect that Yuri couldn't believe it was coincidence that he found it. He rushed into buy it and he felt giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait to see Viktor's expression when he opened the present!

* * *

It was already a twilight blue when Yuuri reached the ice rink. Even though he knew his coach had already gone home, Yuuri still wanted to practice. Perhaps he could clear his head by skating alone. He always did feel less anxious when practicing after all. No one was in the ice rink as it was already quite late in the evening but Yuuri had been given a key so he could let himself in whenever he wanted. He felt very lucky that so many people supported him and his dream.

He threw his coat off and pulled on some ice skates, tying them up quickly. He was eager to get on the ice today. As he entered the ice rink, he noticed that the full moon was shining through one of the ceiling windows and it cast a reflection on the ice, illuminating the room. He decided to leave the lights off and use the moon to skate. It was more atmospheric that way, perfect for his mood.

He glided along and felt the familiar comfort he felt whenever he was on the slippery surface. It was more comforting to him than walking and he felt he could truly fly when skating with his metal blades. He decided to skate to the music that had been playing in his head all day, which was the song _Stay Close to Me_ , which he had pair skated to with Viktor. As he began the routine, he blushed at the memory. He had felt embarrassed right before the dance. He had never skated with a man before and he was worried how the audience would react to it, but once he was twirling and intertwining hands with his coach, the rest of the room and the audience had disappeared. He could only focus on the gleaming sapphire eyes that stared deeply into his as they circled around each other. Yuuri threw himself into the dance with the same passion he felt when he danced with Viktor. He wanted to do it again. He never wanted Viktor to dance with someone else the way he danced with Yuuri. He never wanted to leave his side.

Yuuri finished the dance, his arms crossed and his eyes to the moon. His breathing was heavy but he barely noticed as his eyes began to water with emotion. He understood now. He understood how he felt for Viktor. He had always said it was love, but he had never realised that it was romantic love. He trembled at the realisation. Why hadn't he noticed sooner? Perhaps he was too inexperienced with love that he couldn't easily differentiate the types. He wondered if Viktor had noticed. He must have.

A clapping rang out across the ice rink and Yuri jumped in surprise. He looked around and was surprised to see Viktor standing by the entrance. Yuri blushed a little. He always felt a little weird when Viktor watched him skate and now he finally understood why. Viktor skated over to him and Yuuri's heart began to speed up.

'Yuuri! I love seeing you dance that routine. It's so full of passion,' Viktor exclaimed in his usual flamboyant voice. Yuri smiled. He loved it when Viktor complimented him.

'Viktor, how did you know I was here?' Yuuri asked.

'Well, I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't skip a practice day,' Viktor crossed his arms, 'but really Yuuri, where did you have to go today that was so important that you had to miss practice with me,' Viktor pulled a mock sad face.

'Um, well…' Yuri touched his pocket and remembered the gift he had bought for Viktor was still in there. He reached into his pocket and the gift wrap crackled beneath his fingers.

'Yuuri?'

'Here. I know your birthday is still few days away but I want to give this to you now,' Yuuri said taking the present out of his pocket and handing it to him.

'Oh for me?' Viktor said taking the gift.

'Was this what you were doing today?' Viktor asked, surprised. Yuuri nodded. Viktor smiled slightly. He opened the gift and looked at it in his hands. It was two phone charms with a two identical cute poodles that resembled Maccachin

'Wow! What a cute present but why are there two?' Viktor asked. Yuri blushed and was glad it was dark.

'Well I figured we could have matching phone charms,' Yuuri mumbled. Yuuri looked nervously and tried to gauge Viktor's reaction but Viktor was looking at the phone charms with an expression he didn't understand. A silence stretched on between them for a minute and Yuuri began to get uncomfortable. Had he messed up? He looked at the ice so he didn't have to look at Viktor's face.

'Hmm, first with the rings and now with the phone charms. I can't help but feel like you're trying to tell me something, Yuuri,' Viktor said a little mockingly. Yuuri's heart began to slam against his chest in embarrassment. Did he know? Yuuri decided to rise to meet him just like Viktor had always done for him. He took a deep breath.

'I love you, Viktor!' Yuuri yelled, his voice echoing around the massive room. He felt Viktor's presence more than ever. Yuuri didn't dare look up, he couldn't. Yet, Viktor wasn't saying anything so he carried on talking.

'I've said before my love for everyone was abstract and that it wasn't as clear cut as romantic love. Well, I was naïve. At least, when it comes to you anyway. I've realised that my love for you is deeper than the coach and student bond we have. I want to kiss you like before and hug you and I want to be the only man in your life. I want to be your boyfriend because I love you. I never want to leave your side Viktor!' Yuuri blurted out still looking down. As he breathed heavily, he hoped he had gotten his feelings across. Viktor was still silent so Yuuri looked up at him hesitantly. Yuuri gasped as he saw Viktor eyes wide, his pale cheeks red. He had never seen such an expression on Viktor before. In a sudden burst of confidence, Yuuri skated a little closer to Viktor until he was almost touching him and he looked up into Viktor's blue eyes noticing Viktor's blush deepen a little.

'Viktor?' Yuuri whispered, as if begging for an answer. Viktor's eyes narrowed as he stared into Yuuri's glistening, chocolate eyes. He lifted his hand and held it against Yuri's flaming red cheek. Viktor leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuuri's and kissed him gently. Yuuri's eyes closed and his heart exploded as they intertwined fingers. The moon shone on them as they embraced each other. Viktor pulled away from the kiss and hugged Yuuri tightly as his chin rested on his shoulder. Viktor sighed.

'Yuuri…I'm sorry,' he apologised.

'Eh? Why?' Yuuri asked his heart still beating as his hand gripped the back of Viktors black t-shirt. Viktor stepped back and held Yuuri's hand in his own as he stared at him almost angrily.

'Do you really think I just kiss any man like that? I thought you knew,' Viktor pinched the space in between his eyebrows in frustration, 'I didn't realise I hadn't told you directly, I just assumed that you were too focused on the competition to take our relationship any further at the time,' Viktor said exasperatedly. Yuuri felt shocked as he took in his Coach's words. He almost chuckled at the fact that they had both felt the same way. Even though he understood, he still wanted to push Viktor further.

'What do you mean?' Yuuri asked. Viktor sighed and placed both his hands on the Japanese ice skater's shoulders and stared into his eyes.

'Yuuri, I love you too. I want to be your boyfriend. When I said I wish you'd never retire, I meant in both in terms of ice skating and in regards to my love for you,' Viktor said boldly. Yet, Yuuri couldn't help but notice how Viktor's hands were trembling against his shoulders. Even the great Viktor Nikiforov couldn't control his emotions sometimes. He smiled at Viktor and embraced him again.

'I want to skate on the ice with you forever Viktor,' He whispered into his ear and squeezed him tighter.

'Good. Don't ever skate with anyone other than me,' Viktor whispered back.


	2. Adolescence

**AN: Hello everyone, the previous chapter was only meant to be a single oneshot on its own however, I've decided to make it into a collection of cute and fluffy oneshots centered around our favourite boys. This is because I realised that one chapter isn't enough to quell my hunger for Victuuri romance as well as romance between other characters.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is centered around Yuri and Otabek as I think they are really cute.**

 **I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Yuri had finally escaped the hordes of fangirls and news casters that had wanted to talk and interview him. It had been a few days since he had won the Senior Division Grand Prix Finals. He still hadn't processed it properly. He honestly thought that damned cry baby Katsuki Yuuri was going to win against him. After all, the pig had been improving just as much as he had. Yet, there was no way the great Yuri Plisetsky was going to let that gold medal slip out of his hands, especially when it meant the possibility of the pig retiring. He wouldn't let him off that easily. Still, no matter how confident Yuri was, he had never imagined surpassing Viktor's short program personal best, especially at the age of fifteen. Yet, he had done it. He had actually done it, and the best part of all was that he had made his Grandfather proud. He grinned to himself as he leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant.

Yuri was waiting for Otabek as they had planned to meet up for dinner. He felt a little nervous as he hadn't seen Otabek since the finals and Yuri wondered whether Otabek was bitter that he didn't make it to the podium. He unlocked his phone to check if he had any notifications from him. There wasn't any but Yuri wasn't surprised seeing as he was still five minutes early. He thought about what he was going to eat at the restaurant and his stomach grumbled.

'Yuri!' he heard a deep voice call out his name. Yuri looked up from his phone and saw the dark-haired boy half-jogging over to him.

'Am I late?' Otabek asked obviously in a fluster.

'No, just on time,' Yuri replied. Otabek nodded and stopped in front of him.

'Shall we head insi –' Yuri was cut off by having the air squeezed out of him as Otabek had pulled Yuri into a bear hug. Yuri froze.

'I never congratulated you for winning the finals. You did amazing, well done,' Otabek exclaimed. Yuri finally gained some composure and wiggled out of the hug in a panic. He wasn't used to such open affection and he didn't know Otabek was into it either.

'Warn people before you decide to crush them!' Yuri yelled, turning away from Otabek and started walking to the restaurant, 'but thanks. It was no big deal anyway.' Otabek laughed.

'I wouldn't expect any less from the Russian Fairy Soldier.'

'Don't call me that!' Yuri growled whilst blushing with chagrin. Otabek tried to hide his laughter as he patted Yuri on the head. If it was anyone else, Yuri would have kicked him but he knew Otabek wasn't saying it spitefully.

They had gotten into the restaurant and ordered their food. Although the hug was a little random, Yuri was glad that it hadn't been awkward between them and perhaps Otabek had done it to dispel any hard feelings. He smiled slightly as Otabek was talking about his plans for ice skating. Was this what it was like to have a friend instead of a rival? To wish well for each other? It was a nice feeling, it felt similar to the feeling he would get when eating his Grandfather's hot Pirozhkis's on a cold day.

'What's in your future, Yuri?' Otabek's question cut through Yuri's thoughts. He considered the question as he played around with his cutlery.

'Well, I want to improve and go on to win more competitions. I want to surpass Viktor and the pig. I may have won against the pig but now Viktor's coming back to the ice, I have even more challenges to face,' Yuri said.

'You really are a soldier, huh. I wonder how far you can go and how high you can reach,' Otabek said, resting his chin on his hand as he stared at Yuri in a mixture of awe and envy, 'I wonder if I can ever reach your level,' he sighed. Yuri was surprised. Did Otabek really think Yuri was a higher level than him?

'You. Why are you acting like I'm better than you? If you really believe that then perhaps I am better,' Yuri said turning away and sighed mockingly.

'Yeah perhaps,' Otabek said without missing a beat. His words angered Yuri a little.

'Don't just agree with me! I was just kidding. You should believe in yourself more, idiot. If anything, we're equal. I don't want to think of myself as superior or inferior to you because you're my friend,' Yuri grumbled, crossing his arms. Otabek's dark eyes widened. Yuri felt a little embarrassed, had he said something weird? Otabek gave a small chuckle.

'What's so funny?' Yuri asked. Otabek inhaled deeply and exhaled and stared at Yuri.

'Yuri, I like you,' he said bluntly. Yuri was silent. What did he mean? Surely he didn't mean he liked him in that kind of way? However, Yuri's suspicions were confirmed when he saw Otabek's cheeks take on a subtle shade of red.

'W…what?' Yuri stuttered averting his gaze from Otabek's, who was still staring at him intensely.

'I know we're still both kind of young and obviously, romance is the last thing on our minds but I'd really like to get to know you, Yuri. I've always admired you ever since I saw you in that ballet class we shared. If possible, I would love the chance to become more than friends with you because I don't think I can really see you as a friend anymore,' Otabek said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

The Russian ice skater had no idea how to respond to that. He had never really thought about things like 'like' or 'love' before, but the feeling he got from Otabek's confession wasn't unpleasant and Yuri found his face getting hot. He thought about the romance he had observed. He had always found girls pretty annoying and shrieky. The only gay type of love he had been around was the one between the pork cutlet pig and Viktor. He wasn't really sure what was going on there but they had some sort of romance going on, didn't they? It wasn't every day that Viktor said he would marry a guy to encourage them to win a gold medal and they seemed to be pretty in sync. Yuri wondered if he could ever have something like that with Otabek. He blushed furiously at the idea of Otabek giving him an engagement ring.

'Yuri? You don't have to give me an answer right now if you don't know,' Otabek said. Yuri looked at him and clenched his fists, his eyebrows furrowed.

'I don't know how I feel right now but I think I would like to get to know you more…I mean romantically,' Yuri blushed even harder and looked away again. He felt something brush his hand leaving a tingling sensation. He looked up and Otabek was smiling at him as he tentatively touched Yuri's fingertips with his own. Yuri was speechless.

'Is this okay?' Otabek asked. Yuri slowly nodded. Otabek moved his hand slightly closer and overlapped Yuri's small petite fingers with his own masculine ones. They were both quiet, but Yuri felt like the whole restaurant should have been able to hear his heartbeat as it slammed against his chest fiercely. He felt oddly vulnerable.

'No engagement rings though!' He yelled in his typical growl, in an attempt to appear less embarrassed. Otabek's red cheeks darkened and he looked shocked. Yuri slapped his hand over his mouth as he realised what he had said and for the rest of the meal they ate in awkward but sweet silence, stealing secret glances at each other from across the table.


	3. Drunk

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading and following. It means so much to me and really motivates me to carry on writing. Writing is my whole life and I love it when people enjoy my work.**

 **Thank you as well to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your reviews give me life! I hope I can continue to make you cry tears of joy. Toastnchips, I really do try to stay true to the characters whilst expanding their personalities a little more, so it's wonderful to hear you say that :)**

 **Even though these are all one shots, they are connected to each other loosely and are in chronological order. In this chapter I tried to write from Viktor's point of view but I found that he is really hard to write about, as we know so little about him! If any of it is out of character pls forgive me reader-sama's.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Viktor leant against the barrier which separated the ice world from the real grounded world. He watched his student attempting different jumps, one of which was Viktor's signature move, the quad flip. Although Yuuri had certainly improved during the competition, he was still yet to perfect it and lately he had been flubbing the jump in practice. Although today he had been falling to the ice a bit too much. Viktor held his finger to his mouth and wondered if Yuuri was thinking about something other than ice skating. Judging from the constant glances Yuuri threw Viktor every time he span around, Viktor could pretty much guess what was occupying his mind. Viktor sighed. As much as he was annoyed that Yuuri was getting distracted, he couldn't help but think it was adorable that he was acting like a teenager about their new relationship. Although, it was to be expected, considering Yuuri had never really had any other lovers before. Viktor chuckled at how innocent Yuuri could be and he felt his heart skip at the idea that Yuuri's innocence was his to ruin.

'Viktor,' Yuuri called out as he skated over to the Russian coach. Viktor snapped out of his reverie.

'Yes, Yuuri?' Viktor smiled. Yuuri played with his finger nail and stuttered a little, obviously hesitant about what he wanted to say. Viktor smiled deeper.

'Do you want me to show you the quadruple flip again? There's no need to be embarrassed, even I find it valuable to watch other skaters,' Viktor reassured him.

'Um, no! I mean, yes I would like to see you do it again but that's not what I wanted to ask,' Yuuri said looking uncomfortable. Viktor decided to stay quiet and let Yuuri say it in his own time.

'Um, well I thought that seeing as the competition is over and now that you're…,' Yuri paused and blushed, 'Now that you're…my lover, I was wondering whether you would like to go on a date sometime,' Yuuri forced his words out whilst staring into the warped surface of the ice. Viktor's eyes widened and he would have blushed but he was a 28-year-old man and such things didn't make him blush so easily. Ah, he thought to himself, so this was what Yuuri was thinking about.

'What a great idea! I'd love to go on a date with you,' Viktor said enthusiastically and smiled when he saw Yuuri's scared face fall into one of relief and happiness. He skated towards the dark-haired Japanese man until he was inches from his face. Yuuri stared at him with his wide eyes.

'What should we do on this date, Yuuri?' Viktor asked in a singsong voice as he brought his index finger to Yuuri's red cheek and stroked it gently. Yuuri made a whimpering noise and blushed even harder. Viktor leaned down towards his ear and whispered gently.

'Really, Yuuri, I never knew you were this shy. What happened to the man that showed me his Eros on the ice?' Yuuri narrowed his eyes and straightened up so he was face to face with Viktor. In one swift move, he grabbed the front of Viktor's collar, pulled the coach towards him and aggressively kissed him. In their moment of passion, the men forgot they were on ice and Viktor's skates slipped and he fell on his back taking Yuuri with him. They crashed to the floor, Yuuri on top of Viktor. Yuuri cried out as his hand had been squashed beneath Viktor's head.

'Are you okay?' Viktor asked.

'No I just crushed my fingers beneath your head!' Yuuri said. Viktor lifted his head and grabbed Yuuri's hand and inspected it. His fingers were red and throbbing.

'Why did you put your hand there, silly,' Viktor said with concern, kissing each finger gently. Yuuri winced.

'I didn't want you to hurt your head,' Yuuri said. Viktor smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

'So, what should we do for a date then?' The coach asked.

'I don't know, what do you think?' Yuuri asked, not moving.

'Hmm,' Viktor considered different ideas when suddenly the image of Yuuri pole dancing and grinding upon him at the banquet flashed through his mind.

'Ah, I have an idea! How about we go drinking! We haven't done that in ages,' Viktor exclaimed. His cheeks reddened and was glad Yuuri couldn't see his face. He was such a pervert.

'Actually that sounds like a great idea,' Yuuri said as he pushed himself up to look at Viktor, 'We could go tonight…I mean, if you want to.'

'I'd love to.'

* * *

The sky had transformed into a magnificent indigo and the stars speckled the atmosphere like salt. Viktor and Yuuri had agreed to meet outside the hot springs entrance at six thirty and it was nearly time. Viktor stood in front of his full-length mirror patting out the wrinkles on the sleeves of his white shirt then pulled on a grey blazer. He felt a little nervous about dressing up so fancy but he wanted to impress Yuuri and make him blush even more. They had always had an excuse to be around each other every day, but this outing was about them spending time together just for the sake of it. He wasn't used to trying to make other people happy and it made him feel vulnerable, yet it was all worth it for that dark-haired man. That Katsuki Yuuri, who he had fallen so in love with. He took a deep breath, pulled on his black loafer shoes and left for the entrance.

Viktor reached the entrance and was surprised to see Yuuri, who was already there waiting. He had his back turned to Viktor and was scuffing the floor with his shoes, which Viktor noticed were very smart.

'Yuuri!' Viktor called. He saw Yuuri jump a little and he turned around with a big smile on his face. Viktor smiled back, a warm feeling in his heart. Ah, how lovely to be wanted like this, he chuckled to himself. Yuuri was wearing a dark blue jumper with a white collared shirt underneath. He was also wearing black jeans which were just tight enough on his butt to draw Viktor's eyes to them and make him blush slightly.

'Lets go!' He grabbed Yuuri's hand and started walking a little ahead to hide his face from the younger skater.

'What's the rush, Viktor,' Yuuri asked as he stumbled along. Viktor realised he was walking fast and slowed down.

'Sorry Yuuri. I'm just eager to drink!'

'Me too! I haven't done so in such a long time,' he exclaimed.

* * *

It was reaching nine O'clock and Viktor had drunk just enough to get a little tipsy. He was pretty sure that his cheeks were red from the alcohol but it was nothing compared to the drunken skater sat across from him. Viktor had underestimated Yuuri's intolerance to alcohol. It really didn't take a lot to get him drunk and they had already gotten through two bottles of wine. Viktor wondered if he had been nervous just like before at the banquet.

'Yuuri, are you okay?' Viktor asked rubbing the cold glass of his wine cup with his thumb. Yuuri was leaning forward on the table, his cheeks a brilliant red. He looked into Viktor's eyes and a huge beaming smile spread across his face.

'What?'

'Viktor, I love you so much. How comes you chose me? I'm so plain and boring,' Yuuri slurred. Viktor gazed at Yuuri for a moment. He lifted his hand and ran it through Yuuri's ebony hair. Yuuri looked surprised and his red cheeks became darker.

'Yuuri, do you realise that the uninspired five-time world champion came alive just by watching you dance on the ice?' Viktor smiled,' 'And you've even inspired so many others, not just me. You're not plain, you're special and yet you don't even know it. It's cruel really,' Viktor said bluntly. He was silent for a moment.

'Besides, I fall in love with you all over again every time I see you skate,' Viktor admitted. Yuuri's eyes widened at this and the men gazed at each other. Viktor rubbed the back of his head and felt exposed. Had he said something weird? He thought Yuuri knew all of this?

All of a sudden, Yuuri pushed himself up from the floor and stumbled around to Viktor's side of the table. Before Viktor could react, he threw himself on top of the Russian skater until they both fell to the floor and Yuuri was crouching over him. His face was stained with red which betrayed his confident actions. Viktor's heart felt like it was going to explode with Yuuri so close to him. Yuuri leant down until his nose was brushing Viktor's.

'I'm going to steal your heart, Viktor. Until you never leave me,' Yuri threatened him. Viktor gawked at him in surprised and then laughed. Why was Yuuri so confident when he was drunk?

'You already did a long time ago,' Viktor mumbled. It seemed like Yuuri didn't hear though as he was already getting up.

'This is my favourite song!' Yuuri said as he began to dance to a catchy pop song that came on the stereo.

'No it's not,' Viktor said incredulously, getting up as well. Viktor held his face in his hand as he realised this seemed to be going the same way as the banquet. He didn't think it would work this well. Yuuri pulled off his jumper and unbuttoned his shirt and started swinging his jumper around his head to the music.

'Eh? Yuuri! Stop!' Viktor yelled but it was too late. Yuuri was already dancing around the room, thrusting his hips around and pulling at Viktor, begging him to join him. Viktor couldn't help but blush and wish there was a pole in the room. He wanted to touch him. Suddenly, Yuuri came close to him and wrapped his arms around Viktor's waist, pushing their bodies together.

'You don't really want me to stop do you Viktorrr? This is what you wanted to happen after all, right?' Yuuri smirked at him. Viktor looked surprised and then smirked back. He knew all along then.

'I don't want to take advantage of you,' Viktor said.

'Take advantage of me, Viktor' Yuuri demanded whilst rubbing against him. Viktor blushed hard and leaned his head against Yuuri's forehead. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and buried his face in his neck. He smelt wine and sweat and a little of Yuuri's natural scent. Burying his long fingers in Yuuri's black hair, he pushed their bodies even closer and kissed his neck. Yuuri wasn't responding so Viktor pulled back from him and looked at his face.

He was asleep.

Viktor sighed in disappointment but chuckled nonetheless. He wondered what to do as he held up the sleeping skater. He would have to carry him home after all. He picked him up bridal style and chuckled at the irony of it all. As he looked at Yuuri's sleeping face, he smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

He was so glad that he clicked on that video.


End file.
